Lucy of the Forest
by SuperBestWriterInTheBCBFandom
Summary: Lucy is lost in the forest. Rated M just to be safe I'm not a writer.


Lucy stumbled through the underbrush, leaning against her hand-made spear as she stopped to rest. She was lost in the woods.

What had started out as a perfectly innocuous class fieldtrip ended in disaster. Sue and Abbey had originally taken control of the students shortly after, breaking the population into two rivaling tribes. Abbey was running his tribe with an iron fist; he was ruthless but efficient. Sue was running her tribe as a democracy. However, in the end most of the decisions came down to her and her council, as the students delegated the responsibilities onto them. At first the two tribes did not clash outside of hunting spots and resource gathering, but when Daisy defected from Abbey's tribe to be with her super secret crush Mike at Sue's camp, it broke him. Thus began an all out war. Abbey had begun openly sending hit squads to Sue's compound, trying to abduct Daisy and eliminate Mike. Former friends had become blooded enemies, and background characters would never be seen after their first appearance, as they were often used as distractions due to their insignificance. Eventually, being the Messianic Christ figure that he is, Mike left the compound in hopes it would quell Abbey's rage. Lucy followed behind him, Paulo followed her, and Daisy similarly tagged along, much to Sue's sadness. Fortunately, she still had David, who served as her bodyguard and lover.

It had been weeks since Mike was eaten by that polar bear and Paulo left, vowing to find help for Lucy and their future child. Paulo had not eaten or drank any water in a few days, always giving Lucy what he had. Dehydrated and hallucinating, he believed that Lucy was pregnant despite them never having sex, and left her a note telling her his intentions for finding aid. Daisy, grieving the loss of both Mike her truest love, and Paulo, her truest platonic not-blood brother, cried heavily. Lucy eventually was forced to leave her, as the stench from the Mike skin suit Daisy started wearing began drawing predators and unwanted attention. It was also super creepy.

Now Lucy was alone and tired. She had been travelling for what felt like eternity, constantly avoiding dangerous wildlife and hunting prey. The woods were filled with feral yashy, filled with nutrients and protein, and she had become accustomed to the odd taste. As she rested she heard the sounds of screaming. Not the screaming of her classmates she had become accustomed to, but something more primal. Lucy snuck across the forest floor, crawling from bush to bush as she approached the noise.

Finally, she reached a clearing, where she spotted three students from Abbey's tribe circling a humongous beast. She recognized some of the students from her school, not by name of course because she didn't associate with Abbey's nerd friends. The beast yowled in pain, and Lucy saw that one of the students had stabbed it through its big foot, pinning it to the ground. The students were baffled as they tried to figure out what exactly they were hunting. Even though the beast was kneeling, Lucy could tell it would tower over her at over eight feet tall. It was covered in fur, but not like Lucy or the other students, it was different and alien. The beast howled in pain and swiped the air, desperately trying to grasp the students who harmed it. One of the tribe members started jabbing forward with his spear, stopping the beast when it would attempt to pull the spear out of its foot. They began deliberating what they should do, as the beast put its hands up to cover it's face from being harmed. Lucy was unsure of what to do. Her gut told her to leave and not get involved, but she was feeling something in her heart that she had not felt for weeks: concern. The beast had shook something loose in Lucy. The way it tried to protect its face and the manner of its screams reminded her more of people than the wild animals she had been hunting. She decided she had to do something.

Lucy snuck around the brush, making her way so that she would be closer to the hunters. She waited until the right moment, and then leapt out. Like a force of nature, she swept between the hunters taking them out quickly and efficiently, trying her best to incapacitate them without lethal force. Upon the third student hitting the ground, she gave the beast her full focus. It swiped at her the same as the others at first, believing her to be dangerous. Lucy put down her spear, trying to demonstrate that she did not wish to harm the beast. She raised her hands into the air as she approached, showing the beast she was not armed. "I-I don't want to hurt you," she stammered, having not spoken aloud for weeks. The beast continued to swipe, and Lucy was forced to back off, still trying to calm the beast with her dulcet voice. Eventually, the beast began to restrain itself in its defensive swings, and Lucy took the opportunity to step forward closer. She continued forward, her hands still in the air displaying her passive nature, as she repeated, "I'm not going to hurt you." Lucy had made her way to the front of the creature, which was now gripping at its injured foot and whining. She made eye contact with the beast as she told it she wanted to help, which soothed the beast's wrath. As she touched the spear, the animal winced, but managed to control its instinct to lash out at the bizarre being helping it. "This is going to hurt," she said. She gently rested her hand on the beast's arm, as she gripped the spear. Lucy braced herself and yanked out the weapon keeping the beast pinned. It released a tremendously loud yell. Birds flew out of the tree tops, the glass windows of the school bus Sue used as part of her fort miles away shattered, and there was a series of Ferris Bueller "Here's Where Cameron Goes Berserk" shots where it showed parts of the forest while the beast screamed. Lucy was almost glad she was deaf in one ear, as she only had to withstand the scream half as much. The beast calmed down, but as Lucy uncovered her ears, an unseen student snuck up behind her, striking her in the back of the head with the closest rock she could get her hands on. Lucy collapsed forward, dazed as she clung to consciousness. As her vision went black, she saw the fuzzed figure of the beast charging forward and sending her assailant flying into a nearby tree. Then she drifted into the void.

Lucy awoke in an unfamiliar area. She sat upon a bed of leaves inside a cave, but at the roof of the cave was a large hole letting the sunlight pour in. If she wasn't lost in the woods and having her friends kill each other, she might have called the place romantic. Upon remembering what happened she reached to the back of her head and felt a damp ooze touch her fingers. She panicked, believing it to be blood, but as she brought her hand around to her eyes, she saw it was some kind of paste. As she started to lift herself up, she heard the familiar sounds of the creature she saved, and who in turn saved her. The creature hesitated, trying to get her to lie back down as she attempted to sit up. "YEAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHH," the creature said, with concern in its eyes. Lucy was stunned. She followed the beast's instruction and rested. It's not like she had anywhere to be. "YAAAAAAUUUUUGH" the beast shouted, petting her on the head until she fell asleep.

Over the next few weeks, Lucy would become more acquainted with the Sasquatch. At first they were bonded by their mutual aid, but soon they found ways to communicate with each other. They did not understand each other's words or sounds, but they learned the tones and the expressions. Both of them had been alone for a long time, and in their isolation they found themselves similarly seeking. Lucy was alone even when surrounded by her friends, and Sasquatch was never given the opportunity to be with others. Sasquatch did not judge Lucy, he did not care about her clinginess, and Lucy knew how gentle the giant could be despite his intimidating stature. When Lucy's head healed and Sasquatch's foot recovered, the two began hunting together. After more close encounters with the tribe, they decided to pick up and move to another home further away, where her classmates would not bother them. Sasquatch knew Lucy could return to her friends, and gave her the opportunity, but Lucy's home was with Sasquatch now and she did not want to leave his side. Their love grew and blossomed, as natural as the forest in which they dwelled. Away from the warring tribes of her civilized friends, Lucy found what she was always looking for, and she had become whole. Lucy loved Sasquatch, and Sasquatch loved Lucy. Some say that they are still out there, sitting in some tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes the love, then comes the marriage, then comes the freaky bigfoot cat baby in the twig and grass baby carriage.


End file.
